


The Trials of Luke Skywalker

by thedevilchicken



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, The Dark Side of the Force, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: When Luke goes to bed at night, he dreams all the things he shouldn't want to do. He knows Snoke is the one who's pushing him toward it.





	The Trials of Luke Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).

Luke dreams. The dreams are his, but what starts them isn't. 

*

She's beautiful. 

He knows he shouldn't think about her that way but he really can't help it - she's the most beautiful woman he's ever met and that's just an objective fact. It doesn't matter that she's the long-lost sister he was pretty sure the Force wanted him to find, or else it matters but it doesn't change a thing. She's still beautiful. And he can pretend that means nothing, but it really kind of does. 

He's in the cargo bay when they come in, her and her husband, who Luke likes but somehow can't help being jealous of. They don't see him there behind the bulkhead, putting the supplies away for the trip back to where they're calling home these days now the Empire's fallen. He doesn't need the Force to tell him they don't notice him; the way that Leia unbuckles her belt and unzips her dress then lets it fall straight down to the floor... that tells him more effectively than anything else ever could. 

She's naked underneath. She's kinda small and kinda pale and still wearing her bright white knee boots, but that's all that she's wearing. She shoves Han down onto his back on the scuffed metal deck and she unbuckles his pants. She pulls them down over his hips and Luke watches her stroke him. She knows what she's doing, that much is clear, or else she does a great job of faking it; Han's hard in seconds, and the shame of it is how Luke is, too. 

When she straddles Han, Luke can see her guide his cock up into her. When she rides him, slowly, squeezing her own breasts, her boots scuffing at the floor, Luke takes a chance and strokes himself. When Han comes, he comes. And when he comes, Leia looks straight at him. She smiles. She beckons, and he can't help but obey her. 

It's not long before he's hard again, and it's not long before he's in her while Han's fingertips tease between his cheeks. When he comes again, he pulls tight around Han's fingers. When he pulls out, Leia's soaked between her thighs with his come and with Han's. He's pretty sure she's never been so beautiful.

As she looks at him, the Force tells him she knew he was there all along. And the Force tells him he's not the only one who's been watching.

*

Ben Solo is his nephew. He should know better than to use him as an example at all, let alone like this. 

"There are times when a lightsaber will not be enough to save you," Luke says, and his students nod like they understand exactly what he's saying. He's been them; they really don't get it, not yet, because they still think every problem can be solved with the point of a sword. All he can do is hope that when the time comes for something else, he's prepared them well enough.

"Sometimes, you'll need to persuade," he says, and his students nod. "That's when you'll use the mind trick." They nod again; some of them know the trick already, and the others will learn in time. "Sometimes, that won't work. Then you'll need to negotiate." They nod again, like they understand negotiations that aren't... _aggressive_. Luke frowns. "Sometimes, all you'll have to give is yourself. Do you understand?" They nod, like puppets on strings, like they think nodding's what he wants from them. 

"What do I mean?" he asks.

"Sex," Ben says, tensely. His cheeks are flushed. "You're talking about sex." 

Now Luke nods. He's pleased; Ben was always the most gifted of his students. Then he waves him up to the front of the room. 

He shouldn't use him as his example, but who else would he use? He sees the way Ben looks at him. He knows the way that he looks back, when his guard falls particularly low. He knows what he looks like underneath his robes. Thanks to ill-timed morning showers, he knows the angle of his cock when he's erect. He knows his length and girth and sometimes he's thought of nothing else while he presses his back to the door of his quarters just so nobody can get inside and takes himself in hand. Ben's his sister's son, but that only makes him come as hard as the guilty makes him shameful.

"You should be prepared to give everything," Luke says, and he bends Ben low over the table. Ben lets him do it. He doesn't even make token resistance. 

"It helps if you have experience," Luke says. He tucks his fingers down underneath Ben's waistband and he pulls; he exposes him from the small of his back down to his knees, in front of everyone. 

"I can train you if you'll let me," he says, and he parts Ben's cheeks with both his hands. He uses his thumbs to expose his hole. He teases it with one metal fingertip and watches Ben fight to stay still. It's even worse when he replaces the tip of his finger with the tip of his slick, bare cock.

When Luke fucks him in front of everyone there, he can feel in the Force that Ben wants it. But there's another presence in the Force there, too. 

*

Vader should be terrifying. Luke should be terrified. He should be scared for his life, or at least running for it. He's not; the way his dick stiffens in his too-tight pants says there's something very different here instead. 

There shouldn't be much to see underneath Vader's suit, and Luke shouldn't want to see it, but in one stomach-lurching moment he sees clearly that he hopes to. They fight, lightsabers crackling, muscles straining, breathing hard, but it all seems like a metaphor for something else. When Vader disarms him and uses the Force to take him by the throat, it definitely feels like this was all about something that wouldn't have to cost either of them their life. 

Luke doesn't try to struggle; he wonders if he even could, but the fact is he doesn't want to. 

Vader shoves him to his knees and stands in front of him, looming. Vader disengages parts of his thick black suit, not the mask but lower pieces, till he's baring scarred hips and cybernetic parts that blend jarringly from flesh to metal, like Luke's hand does. Vader's cock must have used to be flesh but it's only partially that now, around the base and his balls. The core of the shaft, the head, the tip... they're metal now, smooth and shiny, like they were designed to tempt. He shouldn't feel tempted, but he is.

He doesn't have to be told what he should do next; he licks the tip of Vader's cock and tastes his precome layered over the sharp metallic tang. He takes the tip into his mouth and swirls his tongue. He sucks. He takes him deeper, to the place where metal turns to flesh. He should be disgusted, but he's not. 

He feels it in the Force when Vader's ready; he pulls back and lets his come paint his neck and chest instead. 

He never knew his father. The Force tells him that he does now; through the Force, he's told so many things. 

*

She shouldn't be here. This is his place, his secret, his exile, and no one should have found him. He'd meant to live out his life alone, mostly ignored by the caretakers, and completely ignored by the universe at large. 

Of course, here she is. She's lying in bed, in a hut the Lana'ai lent her. And she must be freezing, he thinks - when he closes his eyes the Force tells him she comes from somewhere hot, at least hot in the daytime, and her nakedness must be cold if maybe also liberating. 

She has her arms tucked up above her head and one knee hitched up and out to the side; the way her body is, so slim and lean, the way her knee lies against the blanket spreads her open just a little. And Luke can't help it, even though he knows he should be able to; he moves closer, and he kneels by the bed, and he traces the bare slit between her thighs with the tip of one finger. He wants to know how she feels, even if he doesn't want her here. He wants to know how she tastes. He's told himself he's not a Jedi anymore, so what could it possibly matter?

He ducks his mouth between her thighs. She's completely bare there, not a single hair, and he appreciates her smoothness as he licks the length of her slit with the tip of his tongue, from her entrance to her clitoris. She shifts and she hitches up her other knee; now all he has to do is lean in a fraction closer and he can suck a little on her clit. She's so much younger than he is and so trusting. She's so beautiful and so strong in the Force. She wants him to train her, but he's pretty sure this isn't the training she meant.

He slips one finger inside her. It takes no effort at all because she's already soaking wet. 

He slips a second inside her. Her hips cant down and he hears her take a shuddering breath. She fucks herself on his hand. He can feel her tight around his fingers, and it's not enough.

He moves. He settles on the bed between her knees and exposes his cock by her shiny-slick center. He strokes himself. He rubs his thick tip against the length of her slit, and then he pushes into her. He watches her take him in right to the hilt, again and again, as he fucks her slowly. He rubs her clit with his thumb and he feels her shiver.

He feels it in the Force the moment she wakes with her shuddering orgasm. She's not the only one he feels. 

*

Luke dreams. The dreams are his, but what starts them isn't. That's all the thing he closed himself off from the Force to escape; the Supreme Leader just won't get out of his head, even now he's dead. 

They met once, when they were both a little younger, or maybe a lot. Luke thinks he knows what happened, but he's not sure he'll ever really know; he just remembers the bed and how he ached the morning after, and how he's sworn all these years that Ben will never have to feel that, too. He's failed. Sometimes seduction to the Dark Side comes packaged with just plain seduction, with all the regrets that can involve.

Soon, he'll be one with the Force. And maybe all the things he's been so ashamed to dream at night will cease to be, just like Snoke has, but the worst part of all is he hopes they won't. The worst part is he live with the shame if he gets to keep on dreaming.

He's kept his vows the best way he can, despite the fact he's been tested. But that doesn't mean he's always wanted to.


End file.
